Adventure
Basic information Adventures are basically copies (instances) of Creativerse game worlds that are saved and will then be accessible by other players when the Adventure is published. Since Adventures do not only require one Adventure Gate, but also at least one Checkpoint to be placed, many Adventures combine this Checkpoint with a certain gameplay goal that needs to be accomplished. Intermediate or additional targets can be defined by placing more Checkpoints (either to be "checked" in a certain order or in no particular order, which is up to the Adventure creator to define). Adventure Gates can only be set up by world owners and are set to "just me" by default so that only the Adventure creator can change the settings of the Adventure, update or unpublish the Adventure Gate. One Adventure Gate can only start one Adventure each. Adventure Gates are indestructable and can only be taken away after their Adventure was unpublished. However, more than one Adventure can make use of the same Checkpoint(s). Possible types of Adventures Adventures can be anything that Creativerse players can think of, for example: * sightseeing around a town or structures built by players (often only one Checkpoint is placed well visibly to function as an exit) * search-quests, for example searching for hidden Checkpoints or visiting landmarks/highlights where Checkpoints are activated, with or without hidden rooms, secret doors and/or cached hints * climbing challenges, jumping parcours or the like - either with only one Checkpoint at the destination or optionally several Checkpoints to be activated on the way * rollercoasters made with fans, ladders, ice-rails, etc. * mazes or dungeon-crawling structures * storytelling quests within an areal, either linear or not, often created by using signs like Arc Signs, optionally placed together with Pets to make it seem like the Creatures are the ones talking * many possible kinds of puzzles to solve by using Switches, Pressure Plates, Teleporters, Block Phasers, Sensors, Number Pads, Loot Spawners and the like * dungeons or rooms to escape from, either filled with traps and or combat-challenges that can be activated by using Mob Spawners - or any combination of such ideas, or whatever else is imaginable Please note that players will lose all items that they obtain(ed) within an Adventure when exiting it. Seasonal crafting Recipes (mainly Halloween- and Christmas-related ones) cannot be learnt within Adventures. Daily Login bundles and Store-bought bundles cannot be claimed during Adventures either. How to play Adventures To play one of the Adventures that several Creativerse players and members of Playful have already created, you can * either start the game and click on the "Adventure" button listed in the menu right below "Worlds" and then choose one from the list, * or you can use a link that Adventure creators have provided on the internet, for example as can be found on the official Adventure-Subforums: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/5/ Clicking on any of the links that start with http://sharing.creativersegame.com/ and then clicking on the "Play!" button will automatically start the game and the according Adventure * please note that Adventures can only played solo currently. Multiplayer access to Adventures might become possible somewhen in the future, since Playful has mentioned this plan How to create an Adventure # the basic requirements of an Adventure are one placed Adventure Gate and at least one placed Checkpoint # build an adventure area in any Creativerse gameworld that you own. You cannot publish Adventures made on one of the social worlds created by Playful, and it also might not work to set up Adventures on game worlds of other world owners! # you don't have to worry about your buildings, property, storages, teleporters or anything else that you have changed on your game world, since Adventures are merely saved copies of your game world, and "frozen" in time. Adventure players cannot steal your stuff nor ruin your buildings by playing your Adventure, even if you set options that will allow them to change everything like they please by digging, using fire, corruption or the like # this also means: everything that you change while playing an Adventure, will be gone after exiting the Adventure. When starting the same Adventure anew, the original saved copy will be loaded once more # to tell players what to do in the Adventure area and to convey stories that you might want to tell, you can use signs like Arc Signs, Wood Signs, Hanging Stone Signs and/or the messages that Sensors will display when players walk into a specific area that you can define # remember that all players will start to play Adventures without any equipment nor any means to heal themselves. Place storage containers like Arctek Chests, Stone Wall Shelves or the like to provide some equipment and consumables, Healing Beacons or pools of Mineral Water for healing purposes # freely make use of Mob Spawners, Block Phasers, Number Pads, Switches, Pressure Plates, Loot Spawners, Fans, locked doors or trap doors and everything else that Creativerse has to offer to make your Adventure interesting # craft at least one Checkpoint (unlocked after crafting an Adventure Gate) and place it at the end point of your Adventure area. You can optionally add more Checkpoints along the way. You can also wire up Checkpoints with Sensors so that the Checkpoints will be activated automatically when a player reaches a certain point of your Adventure # Activate your Checkpoints (right mouse button or "f" as the default key) to name them or rename them properly # craft an Adventure Gate (unlocked after crafting an Iron Mining Cell) and place it at the starting point of your Adventure. Activate it by right-click or typing "f" (as the default key). Configure your Adventure there # in your Adventure Gate window, you can now define which Checkpoints have to be activated in order to complete the Adventure (enable the checkboxes of the according checkpoints that will be listed in the Adventure Gate window). # There's also an option in the Adventure Gate window that you can enable if you want players to activate the Checkpoints that you have placed in a specific order as a requirement to complete the Adventure # please note that Claims with certain option settings can interfer with the options that you want to set for your Adventure! If a claim sets all players to "visitor" by default, Adventure players also cannot dig or place anything on this claim, etc. # play through the Adventure yourself several times yourself to make sure it works like intended and that the Checkpoints will react properly (and in the correct order). It's advised to also let your friends play your Adventure to see how it "feels" for them # you can test your Adventure with all the settings that you have defined after saving it (you can do so by selecting this in the options the Adventure Gate) and before publishing it. You can find your own Adventure by clicking on the button "Adventures" instead of "Worlds" and by searching for your own creation in the TAB "My Adventures" # after you're satisfied with your Adventure, you can publish it for other players to enjoy and to let them admire your work # optionally, you can then click the 'share' icon on your Adventure's main menu panel. Or you can simply activate your Adventure Gate again and select the Button "Test". Or click on the icon that looks like a recumbent "V" in the bottom right corner on the image of your Adventure when selecting it in the Adventure list), then copy the URL of your Adventure and paste this into the official Adventure Subforums with a small description of your work: http://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/5/ All Creativerse players can play and create Adventures To create and/or to play Adventures, the "Pro" upgrade is not required at all. Also new players can just try out Adventures at first instead of starting to play Creativerse on their own game world. However, Adventures do not feature the usual Creativerse ingame tutorials, so it might be recommended to learn the basic gameplay through earning experience firsthand by playing the actual sandbox game for a little bit. Any Creativerse player can use all the free features that Creativerse offers to create tasks, puzzles, traps, stories told by signs, combat challenges and/or transportation means for their Adventure. All the required crafts with the according game mechanics can be unlocked in the crafting menu for free. Buying the "Pro"-DLC will allow Adventure Creators to use more world options for Adventures that will influence the gameplay experience of Adventure players somehow. Buying the Welcome Bundle and/or any of the Store-bought Recipe Packs will only enable Adventure Creators to build more interesting looking structures, but will not grant any additional gameplay mechanics. How to use world options and gameplay restrictions for Adventures Adventures are basically copies of game worlds created at the specific point in time when the Adventure is being published by its creator. For storytelling purposes and to make puzzles properly challenging, Adventure creators often build isolated areas like a well-closed building or cave, and often also restrict the range of optional gameplay actions, like disabling digging, flying by using gliders, the use of flashlights and the like. This way, players who buy the "Pro"-DLC only seldom have advantages over F2P players when playing Adventures. And these restriction also won't allow Adventure players to freely take a look at the game world that the Adventure creator owns and has used to create the Adventure on. However, as Adventure creators, "Pro"-players can set some more fun options for their Adventure game worlds like low gravity and/or peaceful Creatures, which then lets F2P players experience these settings for free while they will play the Adventure. Of course free players can't be granted gliders and/or flahslights for the duration of the Adventure by "Pro" Adventure creators though. While rigorous restrictions are very popular for Adventures, they are not always advisable. Since Adventures merely require at least one Checkpoint to be placed anywhere, they do not even have to feature any game content that can be played. Instead, they can merely be created to allow all Creativerse players to take a look at the player-made buildings and/or other structures on a game world without needing to permit players to enter and affect the actual game world. For simple "sightseeing" Adventures like that, permitting the use of gliders and flashlights is recommended to make exploration more fun for fellow players. The world that you enter when starting an Adventure will always stay like it is and will not continue to change together with the actual game world where the Adventure has been created. So setting world options for the Adventure game world (like to "low gravity" or hard combat difficulty, etc.) will not affect the original game world that was used to create the Adventure. Also anything that Adventure players can change while playing the Adventure will be reset the moment that they exit the Adventure. So allowing Adventure players to dig through walls or even to destroy the whole Adventure world with fire and corruption freely will do no lasting harm at all. Possible options for Adventures * default settings of all Adventure players to "Visitor" permission rank (no digging, no placing) * enable/disable Explosives use (only applies to Explosives that will alter/damage the environment, including Excavators and Extractors) * enable/disable Fire Spread (fire explosives will not set anything on fire nor transform any materials, objects with open flames like torches will not set flammable blocks/materials on fire, and flames will not engulf adjacent flammable blocks/materials) * enable/disable PvP (players can or can't hurt each other at a later time when Adventures will become multiplayer instances) * enable/disable Corruption Spread (corrupt bombs will not corrupt corruptible materials/blocks, corruption will not spread to adjacent blocks/materials) * enable/disable Death Statue (if disabled, players will lose everything at character death) * enable/disable Spawning (of Creatures) * enable/disable Dig(ging) within the whole Advenure * enable/disable Place (Adventure players cannot place items, blocks, objects, liquids etc.) * enable/disable Flashlight use for "Pro" players * enable/disable Glider use for "Pro" players * enable/disable Weapon use Adventure settings only available to "Pro" players * world bound recipes / "fresh start" / recipes don't carry over: if disabled, players will keep their whole unlocking progress of common crafting recipes, while if enabled, players will only start with starting crafting recipes unlocked and all of their collected rare crafting Recipes being unlocked (includes seasonal Recipes and Store-exclusive Recipes) * double Treasure (spawns twice the usual random amount of Treasure Chests), which also applies to seasonal treasure spawns during the according event-months (around Halloween and Christmas) * more regrowth (flowers, red mushrooms, crops and beeswax will regrow faster and in higher amounts) * peaceful/defensive creatures (all aggressive Creatures are defensive) * optionally, low gravity can be selected for this game world during this Adventure * basic or "celestial" look of the sky * easy, medium or hard combat difficulty (which means Creatures either deal half as many damage points to player characters or double, plus at character death, no items or all will be stored in the death statue) * time of day for the Adventure to start: dawn, noon, dusk or night * day variations: default (clear weather), foggy weather, always day, always night, always dusk, crimson sky, or midnight sky Editing/updating an Adventure You can edit your Adventure anytime by activating the Adventure Gate that starts your Adventure again (like usual, point your cursor at it, click your right mouse button or press "f" as the default key). Select the button "Edit Settings" at the bottom of the Adventure Gate window. You can include more Checkpoints there, change the description of your Adventure, change the name of your Adventure, change the tags and/or exit message and select another image. You can change the world settings for the Adventure by clicking the button "Advanced Options". When you're done, don't forget to click "OK" before returning to the main window of the Adventure Gate and click "Save" before you select the button "Re-Publish". It is also possible to unpublish your Adventure, to relocate the Adventure Gate, then to activate it and then to set your Adventure up again under the same name. Bug warning: bug reports have claimed that Adventures are sometimes duplicated in the Adventure List of the game when you update them - the old Adventure can still be played under the same name as the new one. Unpublishing an Adventure Activate the Adventure Gate that starts your Adventure (point your cursor at it, click your right mouse button or press "f" as the default key) and click the button "Unpublish". You cannot move an Adventure Gate that runs a published Adventure; so you will need to unpublish your Adventure before you can relocate the Adventure Gate. You cannot (re)move Adventure Gates of other players on their game worlds. Rewards for Adventures Rewards for Adventure-creators You can check how many players have visited your Adventure if you you look at the Adventure list (selectable from the main game screen before entering any game world). You will also see the number of likes that players have granted your Adventure when you look at the Adventure list, and/or when you activate the Adventure Gate that starts the Adventure. If you have added the description of your Adventure (with a link) to the Adventure forum https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/5/, then you'll probably also get some feedback from players in their replies. While some players have always been very interested in Adventures, it should be noted that they are currently not the most favorite game mode of the Creativerse player community. A significant decline in Adventure player count occurred for the first time when Adventure Picture Frames were disabled. After that, more Adventure lovers complained about the changes of game mechanics that were quite popular in Adventures, namely ladders and fans that were used in the creation of roller coasters, but also arc signs, block phasers and other machines. The developers have promised that Adventures will get more love in the future, after the core game code has been upgraded, bugs have been fixed and other large features that are already in the works will be finished. Rewards for players who complete Adventures Picture Frames and Arc Picture Frames were formerly called "Adventure Picture Frames" and "Arc Adventure Picture Frames". Back when these frames were implemented with update'' R40 on March 29th'' 2017, the main image of every Adventure (a screenshot that Adventure creators can create in their game worlds and select as a thumbnail) that players successfully completed was then added to the list of images that can be displayed in Picture Frames. Unfortunately, on May 1st 2017 this feature was disabled by the developers with update R41. Players had abused the feature in order to create custom Picture Frames by creating short-lived "fake" Adventures that were then quickly unpublished again. Also, black images caused by deactivated Adventures piled up. At the time of deactivation, players could only keep all the Picture Frames that showed completed Adventures if they had already placed these Picture Frames into a Creativerse game world. However, the list of the image selection that shows up when you activate a Picture Frame does no longer feature any of the Adventure images that Creativerse players had once collected.Category:gameplay